Day/Night Cycle
The Day/Night Cycle is an important feature on Stranded on Earth: The First Strike. The entire cycle lasts 20 minutes of real time. Daytime Daytime is the easier of the two segments of the day. It has the following characteristics: * Fog is farther away from the player, letting them see more clearly, * the map is illuminated, making it harder for zombies to sneak up on the player. Daytime is the best part to roam and set up a base, build reinforcements and do any tasks that need to be completed. Now would be the optimal time for you to: * build a base, * gather materials, * farm zombies for cash, * use the Mystery Box, * build reinforcements upon a base that is already completed and/or built, * or any other tasks that are necessary to complete. Transition Period The Transition Periods take place between day and night, it is to signify that players should get back to their base, join a group of other players, or begin to roam and do day-related tasks. They do not count as a segment because they can be stuck into whatever segment was before them due to how short they are. A Transition Period is when: * The fog distance changes to be farther or closer, * the global lighting changes to the time of day it's supposed to be, * an audible sound plays with the changes in wind which brings the fog, * gunshot ambiance is audible in the background, * and zombie spawns will change to the complementing part of the day. Nighttime While nothing is inherently different about what zombies spawn during the night, it is the more difficult segment. The characteristics of Nighttime would be: * fog is now closer to the player, making it easy for zombies to sneak up upon them, * the map has no global illumination, and it can be very difficult to see without light sources from a buildable, * the rate zombies spawn at increase significantly: ten spawn per player. It is more challenging because of the lowered visibility, zombies are more likely to sneak up on a player because of how close the fog is to the player, and can be harder to see because of the lack of global illumination. At this point of time, it is not wise to leave your base and roam, as you're likely to get killed without sufficient weapons, ammunition and/or perks. Also, if you chose to be nocturnal then make sure you have a weapon with a flashlight. (EX: P226, AA-12, SA58, Lumbermill) You should find a safe location to hide out at while keeping an eye on flank routes to see if any cheeky zombies sneak up on you. During the night, more zombies will spawn, making it harder to match their numbers with bullets. You should stick close to a location that has an Ammo Box, so you will not be cornered and have to use melee to fight your way out. Nights can also become yet even more difficult when they become a Crimson Night. Check out that page for more info. Category:Important Category:Mechanic